Voice
'''Voice '''is a cover song sung by Kobayashi Griselda. Originally sung by the artist, Kim Taeyeon. Featured in Griselda's debut single, Freedom. ������������ |-|English= All the voices in my heart If I could make a wish, even a glance would be alright Where are you now? On this desolate street I chase after your shadow No longer can I stop myself It's painful "Here we go, here we go" Do you hear that? A voice that asks and gets no answer Fleeting and hazy, it seems to disappear All the voices in my heart Your lingering voice echoes again and again Where are you now? You're always in my heart Your voice whispers in my heart Am I still depending on you? I got your voice Where are you now? You hear me call? A new day comes around It seems to become one where I chase after you I run as though I'm fleeing It's painful "Here we go, here we go" That voice Weighs down on my back So till I get there I'll keep on walking All the voices in my heart Your lingering voice echoes again and again Where are you now? You're always in my heart Your voice whispers in my heart Am I still depending on you? I got your voice Where are you now? You hear me call? Every day I wait for you Those memories and that life, Could I just laugh them off? All the voices in my heart Show me how I can hear your voice, Even if it's just one more time All the voices in my heart If I could make a wish, even a glance would be alright Where are you now? I got your voice Where are you now? You hear? Where are you now? |-|Kanji & Kana= All the voices in my heart 願い叶うのなら ひと目でいいから あなたはいま どこにいますか 誰ひとりいない街を 影を追いながら歩くの 止まることなど出来ない つらくても "Here we go here we go" 声がするの 問いかけても応えのない voice 儚くて 微かで 消えそうな All the voices in my heart 消えない声が 幾度こだました あなたはいま どこにいますか You're always in my heart 耳をすませば あなたの声が まだ私には頼りなの I got your voice どこにいますか You hear me call? 新しい陽を見ると 追い詰められそうになるの 逃げるように走る つらくても "Here we go here we go" あの声が 背中を押してくれるから だから歩いて来れたんだ All the voices in my heart 消えない声が 幾度こだました あなたはいま どこにいますか You're always in my heart 耳をすませば あなたの声が まだ私には頼りなの I got your voice どこにいますか You hear me call? 毎日あなたを待ってしまう 思い出と生きる私を 笑い飛ばしてくれるの？ All the voices in my heart あなたの声がもう一度だけでも 聞けるのならどうか教えて All the voices in my heart 願い叶うなら ひと目でいいから あなたはいま どこにいますか I got your voice どこにいますか You hear? あなたはいま どこにいますか |-|Romaji= All the voices in my heart Negai kanau nonara hitomede īkara Anata wa ima doko ni imasu ka Dare hitori inai machi o Kage o oinagara arukuno Tomaru koto nado dekinai Tsurakute mo "Here we go here we go" Koe ga suruno Toikakete mo kotae no nai voice Hakanakute kasukade kie sōna All the voices in my heart Kienai koe ga ikudo kodama shita Anata wa ima doko ni imasu ka You're always in my heart Mimi o sumaseba anata no koe ga Mada watashi ni wa tayorinano I got your voice Doko ni imasu ka You hear me call? Atarashī hi o miruto Oitsumerare sō ni naruno Nigeru yō ni hashiru Tsurakute mo "Here we go here we go" Ano koe ga Senaka o oshitekurerukara Dakara aruite koreta nda All the voices in my heart Kienai koe ga ikudo kodama shita Anata wa ima doko ni imasu ka You're always in my heart Mimi o sumaseba anata no koe ga Mada watashi ni wa tayorinano I got your voice Doko ni imasu ka You hear me call? Mainichi anata o matteshimau Omoide to ikiru watashi o Waraitobashitekureruno？ All the voices in my heart Anata no koe ga mōichido dake demo Kikeru nonara dōka oshiete All the voices in my heart Negai kanaunara hitomede īkara Anata wa ima doko ni imasu ka I got your voice Doko ni imasu ka You hear? Anata wa ima doko ni imasu ka Trivia * Kim Taeyeon is Kobayashi Griselda's Voice Actress. Category:User: Chemmiechum Category:Kobayashi Griselda Category:Cover Songs